The Real Reason
by dontstealmacupcakes
Summary: Maybe he hated the gods for her.
1. For Her

**full summary;**

**ok so i always thought it was a little sketchy that Luke never gave specifics on why he hated the gods and how he gave the generic answer of 'my mom was horrible and my dad wasn't there' but what was the real reason? Maybe he hated the gods for her.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Ari,c'mon,they're right behind us!" I said tugging my best friend who just happened to be the girl I had fallen in love with. We raced up the hill but her hand slipped out of mine and her slender body slipped to the ground."Arria,no!" I screamed as the the hell hound that had been chasing us caught up. The rasor sharp claws came down across her tear-stained cheeks and then proceeded to maul her"LUKE!" She screamed. That was the last time i heard her bell-tone voice.**_

_**Flashback**_

I clutched my camp most people,their favorite bead was the year they joined camp or the year they had the most wins in the activities. My most prized possesion was my bead from the worst and the best year of my year I fell in love,The year I met my best friend and Alice Michealson,daughter of Zeus,had died that gods were furious that Zeus had broken the oath. they hunted her down and didn't stop sending every monster they had after her until she was dead. Ari was the most passionate and loving and _real_ person I was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. This clay bead was the only thing I had left of my Arria. The small golden bead was the only thing left of her.A tear slid down my cheek before I remebered. I was doing this for her "Orders sir?" One of the monsters asked "No" I stared at the sky,the blue color matching her eyes. _i love you Arria..._


	2. The Offer

**OK some people may be confused by this when they read the first story but Thalia still exsists and saving Arria was a quest Luke was sent on. I'm really sorry that that didn't come across clear in the last chapter. My bad =} and my first chapter was really skechty because my computer was freaking out so her actuaul name is Arria Alice Michealson but it cut out arria i hope this chap is a little less sketchy!**

**and thank you to my first reviewer !**

Luke's pov

I collapsed on my bed that night, hoping he would give me one night, just one night, that wasn't disturbed by his night mares. Of course not. I knew I was dreaming when I was standing in a huge cave looking into a dark, endless pit.  
><em>You have been a good servant Luke.<em> the ice cold voice said "Thank you sir"  
><em>You have gotten me all the things I require ,yet you ask for nothing in does your heart desire Luke?<br>_"I don't know" I lied. I knew exactly what I wanted. If I could find her here and take her back without looking...  
><em>I see it is a girl you desire? Arria?<em> I shuttered when he said her name. I hated it , it was too cold. I soon saw a figure float towards us. "Ari?" I said as I saw her. I was horrified by what I saw. Her once brilliant smile was gone and no traces of happiness lingered on her face. I ran towards her but passed straight though. I fell to my knees and cried  
><em>She is what you want? You must say the words...<br>_I took a deep breath and stood, a tear falling down my cheek, "No"

I shot up in bed. Looking around the room. _It was just a dream..._ In a way I was relieved but it tore my heart to pieces to see her like that. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all out of shape and my chest was drenched with sweat**(A/n: who else want to see a shirtless Luke?)** I walked onto the deck and looked up at the stars. Why did it have to be her? When they got to Thalia a few years later, he saved her. Why did he let Ari die?  
><em>You can have her back Luke, you can finally tell her you love her...<em>His steel voice said in my mind. I shuttered. My only regret when it came to Arria had never told her I loved her. I had had several chances but I never said it.  
><em>but you could...If you take him up on his offer you could have her back.<em> I thought of having her right beside me again, being able to laugh with her and tease her and hold her." Do it" I whispered. There was a cold laugh and then..."Luke?"


	3. Arria

**I'm really sorry if there are words missing in this chapter but my computer freaking out so i'll try my best to get all the words and punuation in here!=]**

My breath caught in my was a 16 year-old girl laying in front of me. Blonde curls sprawled on the deck, eyes closed "Arria?" I said eyes fluttered lightly open revealing them to be a sky blue color that i knew no one else had. I pulled her up off the floor and held her close to my chest, It was a relief to feel her heart beat and see her cheeks turn red to replace the ghostly picture in my head. "Luke...what happened? We were being chased and we were so close to camp but I tripped and then it was red and then black...I couldn't find you..." She stuttered "Its OK Ari,. your safe now." she nodded. I let her go to get a better look at her to make sure nothing had changed. As soon as I released her she stumbled and fell to the ground. I caught her before her head hit the wooden floor of the deck. "Luke..." She trailed her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed. I picked her up and carried her to my room, setting her in his bed.

Ari's pov

I has just passed out on a deck I think? Then I felt a soft cushion beneath me...

3 hours later

I opened my eyes and was very confused. The last thing I remember is my hand slipping out of Luke's on Half-blood hill and then nothing.. then waking up on a boat? Now it seemed that I'm in a cabin? I looked around and saw a porthole on the wall. No. I'm on the ocean._ Its ok Ari, you'll be fine just breath and try not to think about it._ I got up off the bed and looked around. I saw a few papers on the desk with names and CAMP HALF-BLOOD on the top in red.  
>"Hey your awake" Luke walked into the room when it really hit.<p>

I get my best friend back.

I shot across the room and hugged returned it without hesitation. A few tears slid down my cheeks. "Hey hey hey, don't cry Ari please" I sniffed "They're happy tears. I just realized that I now have my best friend back. I do have to ask one question though" I looked around the room again "Where are we exactly?" He stayed quiet for a second. "We're on the _Princess Andromeda"_**(A/N; I don't know how to spell Andromeda so if i spelled it wrong I'm sorry!)**


	4. Confession part 1

**So little Fun fact I wrote this story because I got this idea and this scene popped into my head so I hope you enjoy the chapter that started it all!**

**Lukes pov**

"Its a for recruting soliders." She still looked confused. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and hold her for eternity but I had to remember, she didn't know how I felt about her. "Soliders for what?" I took another deep breath "For Kronos Army. He's coming back Ari." Her eyes widened "You can't be serious. This is terrible!" that word broke my heart to nearly a million pieces "They killed you Ari-"  
>"My dad broke the oath. They had reason to kill me"<br>"_**NEVER**_ say that!" I roared. "You have no idea how hurt I was when I had to watch that hell hound..." I felt my eyes tearing. "Luke..."She walked for ward and hugged me. I gratefully wrapped my arms around her "I know it must've been horrible to watch cuz trust me...It hurt like a bitch" I laughed "But I like to think that I died keeping the peace you know?" I nodded " Wait, you're not helping him are you?" I swallowed loudly "Ya,I am" She let go of me backing up "No..you can't be! Luke please tell me your lying!" She said tears running down her face "I would never be able to lie to you" She shook her head "I can't believe you! How could you do this to your Family! and your friends?" tears started running down her cheeks and she seemed to choke on the last few words."And if not for them, what about me? Did I even cross your mind while you were plotting this?"  
>"Of 're all I ever think about, I did this for you. They murdered you!" I shouted, my blood boiling in spite of my self "I died for a good reason. To keep peace between the gods and to prevent war and save everyone that I love! If I wouldn't have died, The world would be torn apart." I swallowed. "I'm leaving."<br>"No, Ari please don't-"  
>"I wouldn't have to if you would've left well enough alone_"<br>"I couldn't live with you being dead_"  
>"And I can't live with being here"<br>"Please don't leave"  
>"You can't give me a good enogh reason to stay"<br>"Because I need you here with me"  
>"I'm still leaving"<br>"Because I'd go insane if something happened to you"  
>"Not nearly good enough"<br>"If you go in the water you'll die"  
>"and?"<br>"you have to stay" i said weakly almost giving up. She looked at me with those blue eyes...such beautiful eyes  
>"Why should I stay? I should be dead"<br>"YOU HAVE TO STAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON?" I yelled, tired of her thinking about her self like that. She gasped, suprise dominating her festures. Oh gods what have I done?


	5. Confesson part 2

**Sorry its been a while since i've updated=[ i've had some real computer prombles and i feel guilty for just leaving this hanging**

**Luke's pov**

"You-You love me?' She whispered. I nodded silently glancing at the floor.

Good gods what hve I done? She couldn't possibly want me-after all, I was a monster...not deserving of a beautiful creature like her-

And then I was shocked throughly and to the core.

She kissed me

A moment I had been waiting for since I had met her. Her lips were soft, and tender, but held all her passion and love and everything that made up Ari perfectly. My hands darted greetily to her waist, her flesh hot under my hands

But just as it started, it ended as quickly.

"There is love in you" She whispered her hands in either side of my face, stroking my cheeks lightly. I leaned into the touch

"There always has been for you"

She giggled but pulled back, my cheek stinging from the loss of her touch. "Thank you, by the way, for saving me. Even though I never asked to be saved and didn't really want to be-'

"Ari" I said, placing a hand over her mouth "I would've saved you anyway. Even if it meant sacraficing myself"

3rd pov

A cold deep chilling laugh echoed in Luke's mind at the last few words. He shuddered and closed his eyes, remembering just exactly _what _he had done, and possibly, it easn't the best idea...

But it was done now, and he wasn't about to do something about it.

Ari walked slowly out of the room while luke seemed lost in his head. She remebered when he got like this and the only thing to do was to wait for him to snap out of it. The blonde truly was her very best and closest friend. She never realized the signs that were so obvious.

The way he would smile at her

The way he always protected her

The _months_ that he had mourned over her

The way he had nevered moved on from her

The picture he kept of her under his pillow

And its not that she wasn't thankful, she just didn't understand why he waould go o such extremes for her. Just her, no one extremely important, just a regular(as regular as demigods ever are)girl.

She didn' really have bad self esteem problems, she just thought of herself as ordinary. Nothing but;simply...simple.

But to Luke...she was so much more.

He had 2 years to fall for her, and every day of her absence, it pounded against his heart and seemed to pull him deeper in love for her, making him her prisoner.

Not that he was putting up a good fight.

Come to think of it, he didn't fight it at all, more often than not, her found himself pushing his affection farther with daydreams of her, some innocent...some...not so innocent. And she still had no idea how she effected him.

He missed her when she wasn't in his arms, even if he was standing next to him

He would replay her laugh in his head for hours, the beautiful sound clearing away all his worries

He found that when faced with a decison, he would wonder what would happen to Ari if she were here.

But all those times, his happiness was shattered and the empty space where she was upposed to be struck him like lighting.

But she was here now

And he would take every second he could get with her. Because now that she knew hoe he really felt about her...

It could only get better from here

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Done

Gonna warn you all here, there will be cussing in this chapter

_It could only get better from here_

The thought made Luke smile, snapping out of his reverie. He was disappointed to see that the cabin was empty. But along with the small confusion he felt seeing that Ari was nowhere in the cabin, fear accompanied it. _What if she left?_ This thought haunted him as he walked out of the cabin, a brisk stride taking him down the long hallways. His fears faded when he saw her, looking up at the sky dreamily. He laid down beside her, looking up as well.

"Do you think they know? that I'm alive, I mean." She said, looking at him, her pensive eyes piercing trough any lie he would try

"I don't know"

"Would they even care? I mean, you're right, they did kill me. But they saved that other chick, thalia. But why not me? Why is it never me?" She said, visibly deflating "I bet they didn't even notice when I was gone in the first place, or even born perhaps. Maybe I didn't die for a cause, just an unlucky draw." She was starting to think like he did in the beginning, doubting the gods. He smiled lightly, but hid it when she looked at him.

"They're murderers. They kill there own children but expect us to love them anyway. I even thought..."She choked, but no tears were in her eyes. Only her sad tone would've alerted you to her feelings

"I even thought _He_ would love me. But obviously, I'm second best. Again" Luke's heart seem to grow lighter and heavier at her words. He pulled her in closer for a hug, but perhaps he could win her over to his side without having to do anything. She would see for herself. For what the gods were. Murderers she had said.

The perfect term

"I'm done" she said, a single tear leaking over the sides of her face "I'm so fucking done"She wrapped her arms around his waist, Looking up into his blue orbs. She made her decision quickly, not thinking it over, but really, when did she ever?

"I'm staying"

"Really?" Luke said hopefully "You're staying with me?" He said, looking down into her beautiful face, hope forming a spring in his heart, letting the wonderful feeling flow through him

"No silly"

His heart dropped

"I'm staying _for_ you" She leaned up to kiss him once more, lightly meeting his lips in a gesture tht meant only one thing; acceptance


End file.
